


Лекция по истории

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рид делится с окружающими своими знаниями о средневековых пытках. (Написано на ФБ-2013.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лекция по истории

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Oiseau rebelle

Полет обратно в Квантико предстоял долгий: на этот раз команде Хотча пришлось расследовать дело на другом побережье, в небольшом городке Гилрой в Калифорнии. Расследование было долгим и тяжелым, и потому Хотч решил отправиться домой после того, как все отдохнут ночь в гостинице. В тот момент уставшая до смерти команда была ему за это очень благодарна, но когда самолет оторвался от земли, все вдруг поняли, что им не удастся скоротать многочасовой перелет сном.

Морган по обыкновению надел наушники и закрыл глаза, намереваясь слушать музыку, пока она ему не надоест. Росси открыл свои заметки по делу, планируя использовать кое-какие факты в новой книге. Прентисс, Джей Джей и Гарсия, которую они взяли в собой в Гилрой, устроились на диване, перешептываясь и тихо смеясь. А Рид мучил Хотча. У последнего, как и у остальных членов команды, никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы заткнуть Рида, когда тот начинал болтать слишком много даже для него. Однако Хотч, как глава команды, считал, что иногда Риду надо давать выговориться, и с терпеливым снисхождением слушал поток фактов и чисел, которые тот на него обрушивал. Время от времени Морган открывал глаза и бросал на Хотча насмешливо-сочувственный взгляд, но избавить босса от мучений желанием не горел.

‒ …был двадцать два сантиметра. Я думала, он проткнет меня насквозь! ‒ драматическим шепотом сообщила Гарсия.

Серийный убийца и насильник, которого команда поймала в Гилрое, находил с помощью соцсетей и взломанных баз данных клиник девственниц и насиловал их, а также пытал, убивал и расчленял тех, кто оказался не девственницей. Это дело и натолкнуло Гарсию, Джей Джей и Прентисс на обсуждение их первого раза.

‒ Двадцать два? Тебе не показалось от страха? ‒ хмыкнула Джей Джей.

‒ Я измеряла, ‒ возмутилась Гарсия. ‒ Ровно двадцать два. Но когда я привыкла, то все было просто классно, если только он не увлекался настолько, что я потом еле вставала с кровати. Правда, когда он предложил мне попробовать анал, я отказалась. Я открыта к любым предложениям ‒ удовольствие есть удовольствие, ‒ но я не хотела, чтобы меня насаживали на кол.

Рид, будучи Ридом, замолк как раз в этот момент, чтобы перевести дыхание, и услышал последнее слово.

‒ Кол? ‒ заинтересованно спросил он, поворачиваясь к женской части команды. ‒ Вы знаете, что этот вид казни был перенят Европой у Востока? Суть этой казни состояла в том, чтобы как можно дольше продлить мучения приговоренного к смерти и унизить его, ‒ оживленно сказал Рид, садясь поближе к дамам

Хотч украдкой облегченно вздохнул, Росси, не отрываясь от заметок, покачал головой, Гарсия покраснела, а Прентисс подавила желание закрыть лицо рукой.

‒ Существовало много различных видов колов ‒ заостренные, тупые, гладкие, с занозами. В зависимости от вида кола и умения палача острие кол могло выйти через горло, или через живот, или через подмышку посаженного на него человека, ‒ вдохновлено рассказывал Рид.

‒ Спенс, мы представляем, что такое кол, ‒ мягко сказала Джей Джей, поморщившись. ‒ Не надо…

‒ А особой разновидностью колов был так называемый «персидский кол», ‒ продолжил Рид, не слыша ее и не обращая внимания на заткнувшую уши Гарсию. ‒ На некотором расстоянии от острия кола прибивали планку, которую постепенно передвигали вниз, чтобы кол мог медленно входить в тело приговоренного, не задевая важных органов. При такой казни человек мог умирать около суток, а то и двух в страшных мучениях. Известно, что Влад Цепеш, которого считают прообразом…

Морган снял наушники, чтобы понять, почему Гарсия напевает себе под нос «ла-ла-ла» и закрывает уши, а Джей Джей слегка позеленела, и тогда Хотч понял, что пришло время вмешаться. Сегодня Рид наговорился на неделю вперед.

‒ Рид, ‒ коротко сказал Хотч, положив руку Риду на плечо. ‒ Не думаю, что кто-то из нас хочет слушать сейчас о средневековых казнях.

‒ На самом деле, первое упоминание о казни при помощи кола встречается намного раньше Средневековья, еще в Древнем Египте…

‒ Рид, ‒ перебил его Хотч, ‒ это не лучшая тема для разговора.

Рид посмотрел на него, потом на по-прежнему не слушающую его Гарсию и сказал растерянно, обращаясь к Джей Джей:

‒ Но вы же сами об этом говорили!

‒ Парень, ставлю сто баксов, что они говорили вовсе не об этом, ‒ подал голос Морган.

‒ Ты чертовски прав, сахарок, ‒ сказала Гарсия, убрав руки от ушей. ‒ Если я вдруг добровольно заговорю о такой гадости в свое свободное время, можете сразу сдавать меня в психушку. Прости, Рид.

‒ Но я же слышал слово «кол», ‒ настаивал Рид, нахмурившись.

‒ Ты, кажется, начал рассказывать об эпидемиях, ‒ пришел на помощь команде Хотч.

‒ Да. В середине XIV века в Европе разразилась пандемия черной смерти, как называли чуму. Это была преимущественно бубонная чума, при которой на теле больного появляются бубоны ‒ воспаленные лимфатические узлы, заполненные гноем…

Пока Рид говорил, он не заметил, как Хотч увел его подальше от Гарсии, Джей Джей и Прентисс. Морган снова надел наушники, подмигнув Хотчу, а Росси, оценивающе посмотрев на Рида, пересел поближе к Моргану. Хотч сделал глубокий вдох, мысленно сказал себе, что хорошему начальнику требуется терпение, и продолжил внимательно слушать Рида.

 


End file.
